What happened last night
by Iscille
Summary: Both Harry and Draco woke up side by side on the same bed, naked. What do you think they have did?


**What happened last night**

A/N: This is a **SLASH**! Male/male relationship between Harry and Draco! If you offended by the idea of slash, don't ever bother to read it. Make everything simpler, okay!

--

Harry yawned while his eyes still closed. He shifted his head on the pillow, searching for more comfortable position. His eyes refused to open and his mind told him to drift back to sleep. But then, something he couldn't really tell disturbs him, forcing him to open his eyes. As if there is something unusual within his sleep before and he needs to fix it up. Or at least to clarify what it might be.

And so, Harry opened his mother's green emerald eyes sleepily. He faced against a dark ceiling and his room seems to be too much dark for a morning time. He yawned again as he pulled his wrist up and tried to see what the exact time on his wristwatch hardly among the lack of light. Hazily, he could assume the time is about 6 o'clock.

Harry inhaled deeply and closed his eyes again. The smell of morning air ran through his nose and relaxed him more. The smooth surface of the bed sheet under his back skin felt very comfortable and contented as the blanket that covers his bare chest warmed him from the chilly air around.

Back skin? Bare chest? Harry opened his eyes again. His mind repeated the same thing he thought before, the room is indeed too dark for a morning. There should be rays of sunlight creeping from the small gap between the curtains already. Harry attempted to sit up and felt a dizzy overcome him from the sudden change of position.

Holding his head for a moment, Harry turned his sight to sightseeing the scenery around him. It doesn't visibly clear within the dark but once again he could resume that the room he occupied now is definitely not his bedroom.

No windows. That's the first thing Harry searched and found since windows have become a very important element as the source of light during the day for the Gryffindor dormitory that was placed on a high tower. But instead, the room he is now has no window. No curtains instead only a smooth surface of wall all around the room.

Harry frowned, yawned again as he couldn't resist its urge, and turned his head down to the bed he sat on. Another thing seems to come to his realization. The blanket that he had used before to cover his chest is now toppled down to his waist, revealing his bare chest to feel the air. Harry shivered a moment then suddenly realized the fact that he wore nothing under the blanket.

Frowning once again, Harry turned his head aside and caught something laid beside him on the same bed. The next second, he found himself gasped so loudly for the climax realization that brought all his senses back from the morning thought. Draco Malfoy. The arrogant blonde from Slytherin laid peacefully there with his blanket covers his toe to shoulder.

And Harry's first reaction is to pull the blanket carefully not to wake the Slytherin to check if only Draco wore at least something to cover himself. But, he found Draco appears to be just the same as him, naked. Shock, abruptly Harry threw the blanket back to Draco's torso. 

"Ma… Malfoy, wake up!" Harry said in whisper since he hasn't find his voice back from the shock.

No reaction, so Harry shifted his position closer to the blonde and slowly tapped his finger on the solid figure of Draco's arm. "Malfoy… wake up!" This time, his voice has gotten stronger and clearer. He tapped Draco's arm firmer. "Wake up!"

"Hnn…" That's the only grunt Draco gave as he budged aside and drift back to sleep.

"Malfoy, you really have to wake up! You won't like this!" Harry said again. Panic overcomes him though he really tried not to let the it control him. He repeats the tap on Draco's arm.

"Later." Grunted Draco lazily. "I'm sleepy."

"Me too!" Harry nearly shouted but still able to manage himself. He needs to wake Draco up, no matter how. "But you won't have time to be sleepy after you know this."

Draco groaned then opened his eyes indolently. "What?" His voice clearly showed he is annoyed. Then, after he took a closer look at Harry, he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I was about to ask."

Draco effort himself to a sitting position while eyeing Harry as if Harry is an alien that invaded his dormitory. By the way, the room is Slytherin's dormitory, specifically Draco's. "And why do you appear to be nude?" His mind seems not making any sense yet.

Harry took a deep breath. When Draco realized it, he will be very mad. "Well… just as the same as you."

Draco frowned deeper and looked down under that blanket that covers his belly to toe. Harry expected something and prepared himself as Draco's eyes widened in panic. He looked back at Harry with a horror reflected on his face. "Oh my GOD!" He shouted, Harry closed his ears with his palm. "What the hell is happening here!?"

"Well…" Harry's face showed adequate fear. "What do you think happened if two persons wake up in the morning on the same bed, naked?"

"Negatively, I'll think those two had sex the night before." Draco answered casually. "Oh, come on! That's the stupidest question that ever came from you, Potter!" Now he sounded rather desperate.

"That's the worst condition! We have to think the worst you know!" Harry defended himself. "Then… any good suggestion? Ow, my head feels so dizzy." Harry gave his head a massage.

Draco yawned. It seems the sudden panic had slowly gone, replaced by the sleepiness again. He stretched his muscles up before he threw himself down on the bed again. "Mine too." He groaned. "We must have drunk last night. Oh my gosh… I can't belief this."

"But I don't remember any single things about last night." Harry said, trying to find something to ease the suspicion Draco gave before.

"Drunk people always forget what he had done in his state on intoxicated, Potter. Don't you ever read!?"

Then both of them said nothing for a moment, as if they are trying to think something to deal with this. "Hey, Malfoy! The first thing we have to think about is I need to get out of here."

"Oh, yes. Well… that's the entrance." Draco pointed from his state to the wooden door on the other side of the bed.

"I have seen that!" Harry said annoyed. "I mean, is it safe for me to get out now? Do you mind if some Slytherins find me here? What time is it now?"

Draco took his wristwatch that he placed on the bedside table and looked at it for a moment. "Half past six."

"Well… okay then." With that, Harry stood up from the bed and before he had time to shiver from the coldness he felt under his feet skin, Draco had pulled him roughly back to the bed.

"Nonononono!!" He shouted as Harry fell back on the bed. "There should be Slytherins in the common room by now. No, no! It's not a good idea."

"Then what!?" Harry snapped. "It's better for me to get out now that at 8 o'clock when nearly all the Slytherins are awake."

"NO! There should be another way!" Draco defended himself. He then drowned to his own thoughts for a moment before he suddenly said, "I know!" He bent down to the floor where his trunk laid and dig it for something that gave Harry a curiosity.

Harry crawled and eyed what Draco did to his trunk. Then his eyes caught something that depressed him more, his robe, shirt, jeans, till his boxer laid chaotically on the floor along with what suspiciously to be Draco's clothes attributes. Harry sighed deeply.

"Here!" Draco pulled a silvery fabric from his trunk and handed it to Harry. With a slight look Harry already knows what it is. "Use my invisibility cloak to get out and go back to your dorm."

Harry took the invisibility cloak from Draco's hand and examined it for a moment. It feels just as the same as his. "Are you sure? This is very rare. I can't believe you trust this to me."

"I have no other choice, Potter. I won't ever lend this to anyone, especially you of all people, unless in emergency. And you know what, Potter? This is EMERGENCY!" Draco said, losing his nerve in a sudden. "Oh gosh, Draco…" He talked to himself as he took a deep breath. "Relax. Calm down. This is not the time to be panic." Then he turned back to Harry. "So, I'll lend this for you, Potter. But we'll meet again soon to return it because I need it to walk all around Hogwarts at night without high percentage to get caught."

"You walk all around Hogwarts too?" Harry asked, forgetting what happened between them for a moment. "Why didn't I meet you before?"  
  


"Because I was under my invisibility cloak, you stupid!"

"Oh…"

"Well… I never saw you too."

"I wore my invisibility cloak too." Harry answered plainly.

"Ow, that's why we never met." Draco came to a conclusion. "Well… be careful then."

"Thanks." Harry answered then stood up again on the floor. Then this time, before he could pick his nearest clothes attributes from his spot, he felt another strong grip around his wrist that pulled him down the bed again.

"Nononono!!!" That was Draco's voice again.

"WHAT NOW!?" Harry snapped roughly.

"You don't know Slytherin dormitory way. You'll get lost."

"But I~" Harry stopped abruptly. He nearly blurted out that he once ever sneak inside Slytherin dorm in his second grade. "I think it'll have not much difference than Griffindor."

"No! All I hear Gryffindor dormitory placed on a tower so it must be full of stairs and all. But Slytherin dormitory is in a dungeon, Potter. There will be no stairs instead many winding ways that'll confuse you before you reach the common room."

"That makes sense." Harry said to himself because he only reached Slytherin common room and went no further before.

"No, Potter. This is not good." Said Draco.

"Then what?" Harry said, a bit more reluctant this time. He laid down on his back and Draco followed so they laid side by side.

Silence for a moment between them as there comes a staring contest at the dark ceiling above them. The panic slowly eased together with the even breaths of them as their mind tried to act in sense. 

"I can't believe it." Harry said, shattered the stillness. "I have done that with you."

"Me neither."

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "I always think my first time would be unforgettable. But now, here I am, trying to recall every traces of memories left from last night."

"Your first time!?" Draco said, suddenly interested. He turned his head aside to Harry. "Really? I can't believe I have a chance to be your first." He said, half teased half proud. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived's first! WEE!!!"

Harry snorted, but he rolled his body to faced Draco completely. "Hey, we don't know who's the dominant one." He protested.   
  


"No matter how, it's the first time you had sex, right? And I'm your partner." Draco said with mischievous grin on his face. "I feel honored."

"Yeah… whatever."

"What about that Cho Chang girl?"  
  


"How could you know?"

"Oh, come on, Potter. Gossip sprawled everywhere, you know!?" Draco explained. He too, rolled himself to faced Harry fully.

"She only kissed me. Then she went with other guy. I don't think I still think about her either." Said Harry.

"It's not you who took the closer pace? Are you that innocent, Potter?" Draco said with his amused smile. "I feel guilty."

"Yeah… it's a shame for me to let you get my virginity." Harry said, continuing Draco's tease. Somehow, perhaps because of the morning thoughts, Draco's teases seem offend him not. Instead, he found it humorous.

"Hey! You're not just the one here!" Draco suddenly let out a protest.

Then Harry's eyes widened so big. "What!? Impossible! You, Draco Malfoy, the hottest guy in Hogwarts is still a virgin!?" His lips pursed into a wide grin, mixed between disbelief and glee. 

"Not anymore. The famous Harry Potter has taken it away."

"How about all the girls those always stick around you?"

"I just found none of them is precious enough to get my first time. They may have my kiss, I don't care. But not my first sex. None of them is worth enough. I just haven't found one yet." Draco explained. His face looked sleepy, but the conversation slowly eased the sleepiness away. "Do I sound too naïve?"

"No… not really." Harry answered then turned to the ceiling again, avoiding Draco's look towards him. He let out a sigh. "I still can't believe this." Secretly he admired how lightly Draco seems to accept this though he has such a thought. He himself, has no proper hold of life like Draco, but he could tell something still weighing him.

"Hey, Potter." Draco called after eyeing Harry's desperate sigh. "You regret this, don't you?"

Harry was surprised at Draco's sudden question but recovered just as fast as before. "Well… I don't know. Perhaps." He turned his face to Draco again. "Don't you feel the same way? I mean… we even don't have any special relationship."

Draco inhaled deeply, but his face showed determination. "You are right. We are no other than two nemesis who always throw insults at each other every time we meet. But you can change nothing with a regret, right?" He said, smoothly as if those words are the way he goes on with life. "Life goes on. And it had happened. What else we could do, Potter?" Draco stared at Harry's eyes directly, trying to guess what Harry is thinking by the time. "For me, regret will only waste your time. If you have time to regret something, why don't you just think about a solution?"

Harry only eyed Draco for a couple second after he finished his words. Things mixed in his mind, but one thing dominated most. He admires Draco. "Wow… I never know you are so optimistic."

"It's not optimistic, Poter. This is the way life flows."

Harry sat up again. He really wished he could just act like Draco. But, Draco's words gave him another long thoughts following after the accident between Draco and him. "I said so because I always regret my life." He said very slowly, showing rear and fear at the same time. "Really, I regret my life. I always think if only Voldemort succeeded to kill me that night, I won't need to face this kind of life. If only I died that night, I won't suffer in my uncle's house for such a long time. Treated as an unwanted dirt and the nastiest thing in the world. If I didn't survive, I won't cause so many problems here. I won't see so many corpses laying around because of me. I won't need to have nearly all of people around me get killed. _And Sirius won't die because of me._" Harry said silently and the tense around the air of the room is changed suddenly. He pulled his knees up and rested his forehead on them. "I'm tired of my life, Malfoy. It's sickening."

Draco felt himself sat up too. He felt shame for Harry. He felt sorry and he really wants to help. But no one can help Harry at this kind of state. He can only help himself. "…That is life, Harry." He said silently. "There is time when things get worst and all seem to be suffocating." He leaned closer, making sure Harry hears and gets what he meant. "But then, there is also time when all the world turned to be in your side. When everything just feels right. When all the worst become the best. And in that kind of state, Harry, regret will only prevent you to move any further."

In his mind, Harry really wants to believe what Draco said, but it seems too much like a dream among his dark life. Harry lifted his head up and faced Draco fully again. "Yeah." He responded weakly. "I shall wait then."

"Don't give up." Draco said slowly.

Harry smiled to Draco's un-Malfoyish behavior. "And I can't believe I hear this from you. Of all people, of all my friends, I hear this kind of advice, this kind of supporting words from you. Draco Malfoy. The one I once stated as my sworn enemy, that seems to be my best advisor now."

Draco replied the smile as genuine as he could. "Things change, Harry. But one thing I know, no one wants to die. Because if you die, you can't do anything to change you bad life. But if you are alive, there will be at least something you can do, right?"

"How ironic?" Harry stated as he felt himself shivered. "How many times I hoped to hear those words from my best friends? The nearest people around me. But they said nothing, and now I hear it from you."

They're inches apart and their eyes meet in a straight line. Draco who sat next to him inclined his body so his face came very close with Harry's. Their sight melt and Harry could feel something far away in his mind alarmed him about their sudden considered dangerous proximity. But, Draco's gray eyes busied him more.

And Harry didn't really realize it when Draco closed the gap between them in a soft, tender and unhurriedly kiss on his lips. He even didn't really realize it when he closed his eyes and started to devour the taste of Draco's sweet lips upon his.

Draco moved his lips gently for a moment before he pulled back very slowly. When he opened his eyes, his sight met with Harry's shock one. Not knowing which one made him shock more, Draco's kiss or the way he let himself been kissed.

"What… was that for?" He managed himself to say after he found his voice back. 

Draco's cheek shone with crimson slightly as he avoids Harry's eyes for a few seconds. "Well… I've been thinking. We have done that yet we still couldn't remember anything." His tone shot a slight shy. "What should I say later? That I have done my first sex with Harry Potter and I just can't remember how it goes."

Harry got a suspicion in his mind, but he still doubts it. And he felt his cheeks flushed when he came into that thought. "You mean?"

Draco eyed him carefully, a bit hesitantly. "We have done that once. What's the difference of we do it twice?" He asked very cautiously.

And Harry didn't find himself to be surprise at all, as if he had expected this before. Or is this what he hoped? "But, do we have time?" He turned to his wristwatch lingered on his wrist. "It's seven o'clock already."

Draco gave him a mischievous grin. "As if you want to leave." He teased as he brought Harry's face towards him again and kissed him again, firmer this time. And they continued the rest hours just as Draco asked.

--

Harry laid flat on his chest against the bed, panted heavily. He rested his head on his arms that he folded before him while Draco laid on his back right beside Harry, completely out of breath.

Harry's mind told him that this is the craziest thing he ever decided in his life. He asked himself what makes him made such a decision so easily. And he found no proper answer. Only one conclusion he could fix that he is still under control of morning brain which is seems to be out of sense.

Draco is managing his uneven breath and Harry is stretching his muscles when suddenly knocks heard on Draco's entrance.

"Draco, are you up?" Came Blaise Zabini's voice.

"Oh GOD!" Harry shouted in whisper, panicked. "Hide me!"

"But where!?" Draco replayed also in whisper.

Harry was about to stand up when once AGAIN, Draco pulled him firmly around his wrist down the bed. "Nononono!" Then he covers Harry with his invisibility cloak. "Stay there! Don't move!" He ordered as he stood up on the floor, picked one of the robes that laid on the floor and covered it around his slim body. Then he walked to the door and opened it in a small gap.

"It's nearly fifteen to 9 and I have just realize you haven't come down yet." Blaise said when he saw Draco's head. "So I think you might get oversleep."

"Yeah…" Draco answered. His gesture clearly showed he doesn't want Blaise to get inside his room. So, Blaise stayed where he is. "I'm still so sleepy."

"Anyway, where's Potter?" Blaise asked plainly and (of course) it gave both Draco and Harry a thunder shock.

Draco felt a sudden blood rushed to his head as he managed himself to speak hoarsely. "What?"

"He is sleeping with you, right?" Blaise voice sounded too much light for such a topic. As if Harry sleeping with Draco is one of the most common thing in the world.

"Well…" Draco forced himself to keep talking. "Yes… he's still sleeping."

"You better wake him up. We can't let the Gryffindor embassy to arrive late, can we?" Blaise said with a smile on his lips. "Yet it's our fault actually to let him drunk last night."

Draco felt the blood rush that ran through his vein before was now calmed down, replaced by a sudden emptiness that gave his head a feeling as if the whole room are moving in a circular motion. "Huh? Wait-wait-wait…" No matter how, he has to clarify this. And Blaise is the only source of information he gets now. "I think the drink affect my brain." Draco spoke darkly. "How can Harry be here?"

Blaise gave him a quick frown then answered in complete disbelief. "Oh, Draco, you drank too much. I should have known you can't handle it."

"What did we do last night?" Draco asked again, darker this time.

"Well… Potter is the embassy from Gryffindor who had to stay with us for a night from Dumbledore's order to build a better relationship between houses, especially between Griffindor and Slytherin." Blaise answered casually.

As Draco could feel, his pale face becomes paler and paler by every second. "And then?" asked him hoarsely.

"And then we spent the night here in your room. At first we talked, we drank then we played gamble. You remember, the one who require the one who lost to take off his clothes one by one." Blaise continued. Draco's sudden change of expression wasn't caught by his eyes. "And both you and Potter lost frankly and completely. No clothes left on your body, right?"

"And then?" Now Draco lost his entire voice.

"Then we all got tired and went back to our rooms while Potter decided to sleep with you. Remember it now?" Blaise asked.

Draco sighed quickly. "…Yes." He answered doubtfully. "I guess I remember." And some flashes of memories came into his mind. He cursed himself secretly.

"Hurry up then! We'll be waiting in the common room, okay!" And with that, Blaise left the front of Draco's entrance, leaving Draco alone in his thoughts.

As Draco turned back to the bed, he could see Harry thrown the invisibility cloak away and slid under the blanket, completely covers himself. Long silence fell between them as Draco very slowly walked back to the bed and sat on where he was before. His mind filled with thoughts, with cursed, with questions, yet it felt somehow empty at the same moment.

Draco pulled himself up the bed and sat right beside Harry who laid under the blanket. He didn't dare to break the silence yet, but the lack of time insisted him. "Uh… Harry…" He called very doubtfully. "Did you hear that?" He asked though he truly knows Harry heard the whole conversation clear.

"No…" Came a muffled voice under the blanket.

"Come on, Harry." Draco slowly pulled the blanket that covers Harry's body.

"NO!" Harry jerked the blanket from Draco's grip and covered himself again, tighter this time. "I can't believe this! This is so… embarrassing!" Harry nearly shouted and Draco really doesn't know what to do.

"It was… all… just… a misunderstanding." Draco tried to explain.

"Gosh, DRACO!" Harry popped up and his face shone with mixed of anger and embarrassment. "It is!" He snapped right in front of Draco's face. "We are not even lover and we did it! Our FIRST time! ON PURPOSE!" He shouted, emphasizing the latest word.

"Relax!" said Draco, trying to cool down the tense. "I'm just as shock as you."

Harry looked at Draco's eyes in complete disbelieve before he laid himself down on the bed and pulled the blanket over his face roughly again. "Gosh! I can't believe this!"

For quite a moment, Draco only stared at the blanket, giving Harry a silent time again. But silence won't solve the problem. At least they have to clarify this as soon as possible. So, he pulled the blanket down gradually, revealing Harry's face against him. "Well… we can learn to be lover…" He said very carefully. "If you want to." He quickly added, attempting not to show his expectation.

Now, it's up to Harry. "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Harry asked also apprehensively. He eyes stared deeply at Draco's, demanding a trueness from his statement before.

"Short of. I won't force."

Harry still didn't let their eyes contact loses when he sighed deeply. "Well…" He hung his words, as if he was thinking. "I guess I can give it a try."

"Really?" Draco suddenly asked eagerly, but then hesitant filled his mind. What if Harry only teased him as teasing is one of their togetherness life parts? "But, are you sure?"

"I learn from you not to regret anything, right?" said Harry lightly. "So I'll just think this is a good turning point for me. Who knows my life will be better around you." And silently Harry heard his mind told him, _or perhaps because you had hoped for this?_ "Well… who knows." Harry said while trying to hide his nervousness caused by what his mind told him before.

"You are a fast learner." Draco gave him a grin.

With that, Harry sat up and this time finally managed to stood up completely. "It's time to take a bath then." He said while walked to the bathroom.

"Hey, wait!" Draco suddenly said as he stood up and ran towards Harry. "We don't have that much time to take a bath separately."

"WHAT!? No way!"

"Oh, come on, Harry. We are lovers now. Hurry up!" Draco said as he pushed Harry right to the bathroom.

And they vanished behind the bathroom door as it closed along with Harry's shouts.

--

THE END

--

A/N: HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DONE!!! I've done it! What do you think about this? Does this story sounded too naïve? Oh yeah… BTW, Happy New Year to you all!!! I just can't believe it's the end of the year already. I would like to give my special thanks to **Midd** my best friend for being with me since the first time we met. Hope we will always be best friends, okay!?

Especially for **Funky**, I'm here with you, kay!? Don't forget that, EVER! Just as what this story is meant, **no regrets!** Me and others are here to help you. Remember that, always! 

And to you all, readers!!! Please review me, okay! And have a wonderful new year!!!


End file.
